Blood Lust
by Youko Artemis
Summary: Warnings: Blood, gore, sexual references, yaoi, rather crude language at points, sex in later chapters. Raven isn't what we thought he was..... And now, neither is Thomas.... RavenThomas Shonenai.
1. Betrayal

Blood Lust

Summary: Raven isn't what we all think he is…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chappie 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven walked down a dark alleyway at nighttime, and heard a loud, boisterous voice that he had hoped to never hear again, FLYHEIGHT'S. And from the sound of it, his friends were there, too. He looked into the tavern, and saw Flyheight and his accursed friends all partying like the idiots they are. He sneered, as he slipped into the tavern undetected by them or anyone else. He watched them coldly from the shadows, and saw that d**n Zodian b**ch, Fiona.

He growled darkly. And also that young Lieutenant Schubaltz… Now HE was someone he might respect. Raven knew that the boy loved that b**ch, Fiona. But she didn't notice him. Only that fool, Flyheight. He didn't understand how they could all ignore and mistreat the boy so badly.

It was obvious that it hurt the boy terribly, so why did he still stay around them? Why did he remain with them and suffer from their neglect? Why? It made no sense to Raven. Then he saw that Zodian throw her arms around that fool's neck and kiss him. It was almost enough to make him PUKE. Then the Schubaltz boy ran out of the tavern, and Raven decided to follow him. It was better than staying and watching FLYHEIGHT and that ZOIDIAN. So he followed him until the boy stopped in a dark alleyway. Raven leapt down from the rooftops so he was in front of the boy, then knelt down in front of him and gently cupped the boy's chin in his hand and raised it to face him.

Thomas's P.O.V. of the events

Thomas and his 'friends' were partying, and Thomas SWORE that he saw someone enter. It looked to be a shady someone, but Thomas couldn't clearly see from his position. Then he saw Miss Fiona run up and kiss Van, and Thomas. Was. DEVASTATED.

Thomas ran out of the tavern, and into an empty alleyway, or at least, he THOUGHT it was empty, anyways. As he was sobbing, he felt someone gently cup his chin in their hand, and raise his head so that he faced them. And the first thing he saw, was a pair of glowing amethyst eyes staring down at him.

"R-Raven?? W-What do YOU want??" he asked weakly. Raven's gaze seemed to grow slightly saddened and confused.

"Why do you stay with them? They obviously don't care about you or your feelings…." Raven said softly.

Thomas didn't understand why the maverick cared. IF he cared. Which Thomas doubted.

"T-That's not true!" Thomas cried, defending his friends out of some instinct he didn't understand. Raven seemed upset, or was it confused, by these words.

"You know that's not true… How can you say they care about you when they are OBVIOUSLY oblivious to your feelings, and break your heart with no thought of how YOU would feel about that… Can you HONESTLY say that they care about you?" Raven asked, playing the devil's advocate. He didn't quite know why he was trying so hard to convince the other boy, but he was, and that was good enough for now.

"T-They were DRUNK!" Thomas stammered out, refusing to believe that his so-called 'friends' didn't actually care about him at all.

"Don't be foolish! I've seen them do this kind of thing MANY more times than just THIS! They don't care about you Thomas… They only care about themselves… I can give you the ability to never be hurt by them ever again. I can give you someone who actually cares about you… Do you wish for me to do so??" Raven asked him, finally deciding on what to do with the younger Schubaltz.

Thomas sniffed, tears still running freely down his face, as the fierceness faded from his eyes. " H-How can you do that…? " Thomas asked him, uncertain. He couldn't believe that he was even considering this. Raven was the ENEMY! So why was Thomas not running and getting the others?! WHY?!!

Raven looked down at him with a calm, possibly even _caring_ look in his amethystine eyes, though Thomas refused to fully believe it.

"Do you want me to?" he asked again, voice low and soothing, as though he were speaking to a frightened animal, which, in a way, he was.

Thomas thought about it for a moment, and nodded slowly, still hesitant. He was hurting, and, even though Raven was the enemy, he had to admit that the maverick was being kinder to him than the other Guardian Force members had been to him in a… Actually, Thomas couldn't remember the last time Van, Irvine, Moonbay, or Miss Fiona had actually acknowledged him as anything other than a burden. It saddened him, and made him wonder if it would actually be so bad to go with Raven… Maybe… Maybe things would be better if he went with Raven…

Raven smiled gently, seeing the Lieutenant come to a conclusion of sorts, leaning back slightly and relaxing in Raven's grip. Apparently, the boy was willing, now.

" This will hurt for a moment… " Raven told him, his breath tickling the skin on Thomas' neck, causing him to shiver slightly, and Raven gently sank his fangs into Thomas' neck, trying to cause as little pain to the boy as possible. Thomas still gasped in pain, however, startled by the sharp sting of the dual pinpricks, despite Raven's best intentions. He slowly relaxed as his blood left his body, the effects of Raven's saliva taking affect, numbing his pain and actually making him feel…pretty darn good, really. In his highly relaxed and completely out of it state of mind, Thomas didn't even notice when Raven pulled his fangs out. He did notice that his vision was swimming and he felt extremely weak and…so very tired…

Raven knew he had to act fast, before the blood loss killed the young Lieutenant before Raven could turn him, and he ripped open his wrist with his fangs and held it in front of Thomas' mouth.

"Drink." He ordered gently, and Thomas responded slowly, latching onto Raven's wrist and suckling softly, barely conscious.

Raven smiled softly as he pulled his wrist away, hearing the boy's heartbeat fade away forever, and knowing that, when the boy awoke, he would be Raven's first 'son.' The prospect excited Raven, as he watched his new Childe sleep.

"Sleep well, my little one……" Raven said softly, gently brushing a hand through the dirty blond hair, before picking Thomas up, and bringing him back to his lair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Youko: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Strange? TELL ME!!! I WANNA KNOW!!! So, R&R PEEPZ!!!


	2. Change of Heart

Youko: Well, I'm back. With another chappie. *smirks, showing off sharp fangs*

Now to reply to my WONDERFUL reviewers:

Julie: Thank you. And I _KNOW._ It _REALLY_ bites. =P There really SHOULD be more Raven/Thomas fics out there! It's _SUCH_ a cute pairing! Oh well. At least there's MINE out there now! =^_~=

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chappie 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven continued on back to where he currently resided, carrying Thomas with him. And if he knew those pesky fools he removed Thomas from, they'd be looking for him. He _KNEW_ they would. But he didn't care. Thomas belonged to HIM. And HIM ALONE now. They couldn't take him away… He wouldn't let them. He'd KILL them (Quite happily, too.), before he let them get anywhere _NEAR_ his Thomas.

He growled at the thought, baring his fangs in a feral snarl. Thomas shifted in his arms, groaning softly, causing Raven to stop and watch him carefully. Thomas groaned again, fluttering his eyes, before opening them completely, and the first thing he saw was Raven watching him with a concerned expression on his face.

"W-where am I?" Thomas asked, frowning as he scanned the unfamiliar surroundings, his memory not at its best, given that he had, quite literally, been DEAD for the better part of thirty minutes.

"We're in the place that I currently inhabit." Raven replied softly, tangling his fingers in Thomas' hair, trying to soothe his fledgling before he went into a full-blown panic.

"Oh…. I see… But… Why would you save me? Why… Do you care?" Thomas asked Raven.

Raven seemed to flinch slightly at the question.

"…That's… A… DIFFICULT question to answer… I… Don't know why I care… I just. DO. Like everything I do, I just. DO it. No particular reason, just DOING it. That, or I was ordered to… But that's not the case here. Look, you're a vampire now, my fledgling, if you want to be specific." Raven told the boy, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, letting out a soft purr as Thomas unconsciously played with his hair, breathing in his fledgling's scent.

"…But…why ME? I can't do ANYTHING right! I'm USELESS!!" Thomas exclaimed, as he stopped running his hands through Raven's hair. Raven made a sound of disappointment deep in his throat, as he readjusted himself to Thomas' current position.

" That's not true. Just look at that 'BEEK' system you created! That shows your superior ability with machinery! " Raven told him, as he let Thomas hold onto him.

"…I suppose… But… Wait… I'm a VAMPIRE?!? HOW??? WHAT?? WHEN??? WHERE???" Thomas exclaimed, jumping up suddenly, knocking Raven off balance, startled and freaking out as his mind finally caught up.

Raven rubbed his head where he had banged it due to the sudden movement caused by Thomas.

"………Yes. You are. I turned you into one." he explained, still upset at having lost his comfortable position.

"You mean…. You're a… VAMPIRE?!?" Thomas squeeked, horrified. He couldn't believe that he had come across a real, live (relatively speaking) vampire! It just boggled his mind! He though vampires were just stories! How could they be real??

Raven just kind of stared at him with an expression that clearly stated, "Didn't I just say that?"

"Uhhh… YEAH, I kind of said that a second ago." Raven replied dryly.

"But… Why didn't you ASK me???" Thomas said unhappily, practically POUTING. It made Raven want to eat him. Again.

Raven sweatdropped.

" ………I actually DID… And you said "Yes."" Raven replied, his eye twitching. Just his luck. Schubaltz's younger brother was a total SPAZ…but…at least he was a CUTE spaz…and fun to watch, at that…

" ……I guess I don't remember it then…. Hehe… Sorry 'bout that… I guess I got a little carried away…. " Thomas said sheepishly, though he wasn't quite sure why he was apologizing to RAVEN, of all people, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Raven had an expression that clearly stated, " Naw…. Ya THINK?!? "

" Yeah. You did. Now can you sit down already? " Raven asked.

"Err… Okay." Thomas replied, sitting back down. Raven went over to him and wrapped his arms around Thomas protectively, nuzzling into his neck.

"I won't let anyone hurt my Thomas…" he murmured to himself contentedly, as Thomas flushed furiously.

"…Hey…Who said I was YOURS…?" Thomas protested, face a bright, cherry red as he tried to regain some semblance of composure.

Raven smirked.

"Says me. You're MINE, Schubaltz. And I won't hear otherwise." He replied, tightening his grip on his pretty fledgling, enjoying how Thomas squeeked once more, protesting against the indignity of how he was being treated.

"…Don't **I** get a say in this…?" Thomas asked pitifully, pouting.

"No. Not in the slightest." Raven shot back playfully, nipping at his fledgling's neck, causing the other to let out an unmanly 'squee,' and try to squirm away. Not that Raven let him, mind.

"Stop that…!" Thomas protested.

"Make me." Raven taunted, half-hoping that his hot-tempered fledge would take him up on it.

Thomas couldn't resist the challenge, and he whipped around and tackled Raven, knocking the other boy over, unintentionally straddling Raven's waist as he pinned the dark vampire down.

"Good enough?" Thomas asked, a slightly haughty tone coming into his voice.

"Oh…Quite…" Raven purred, looking up at the other boy, before leaning up and kissing him gently, then pulled back slightly. "I think I love you…" Raven told the other boy softly, surprised by the suddenness and spontaneity of his confession. He didn't think that he had known the other male long enough for him to feel so strongly.

"I…I think I love you, too…" Thomas replied shyly, as Raven kissed him again, pulling him to his feet gently. Thomas couldn't believe his feelings, either, but he had never been one to resist such strong emotions…so…

Back with the OTHER people…..

"Where's Thomas?" Karl asked suddenly, as he popped in.

"Mmmmm…. I dunno. I think he ran outside when the two lovebirds got all 'lovey-dovey' on one another." Irvine replied, jabbing a thumb at Van and Fiona.

They went outside to look for him, and saw Thomas' footprints in the snow, leading to a dark alleyway, where they saw another set of footprints right in front of Thomas', and a tiny bit of blood glistening in the snow, but no sign of Thomas himself. Though they saw the tracks head off away from there, and they followed them, hoping to find where their, 'friend' is. Or at least the 'killer'. (They don't know if Thomas is alive or not.)

Back with Raven and Thomas……… (WARNING! SEX SCENE AHEAD!!!!)

Raven nuzzled Thomas contentedly, as he brought the other to his bedroom. When they got there, Raven planted another kiss on Thomas' lips, and the other responded shyly, as Raven led the both of them over to the bed.

When they got there, Raven pulled back the covers, and pushed Thomas onto the bed before crawling in next to him. He planting another kiss on the boy's lips, smiling softly into the kiss as the other boy responded. Then he ran his tongue along Thomas' lower lip, asking for entry, and Thomas obliged him, and he leaned further into Thomas, his tongue exploring every bit of the inside of Thomas' mouth, pulling the other's tongue into an erotic dance.

Thomas had started clumsily trying to get Raven's shirt off, when Raven pulled back and helped him do it, taking off Thomas' shirts, as well. Leaning into the boy and pulling him into another kiss as he undid the other's pants and pulled them down, leaving Thomas in only his boxers, as Thomas started to do the same to him.

Raven caressed the other boy gently, placing kisses along his jaw and neck, before going down his chest and starting to gently tease one of his nipples with his mouth, causing Thomas to gasp with pleasure, and arch into Raven. Raven's hands started trailing lower down on Thomas' body, tracing the inside of his thighs, and gently pulling down the other's boxers, before removing them completely, as Thomas did the same to him, leaving them both naked.

Raven then moved slightly, grabbing something from a drawer, as he squeezed a tiny bit onto his fingers, and gently inserted the fingers into Thomas, as the other gasped in surprise. Raven kissed Thomas reassuringly, calming the other down, as he continued gently stretching his fingers inside of Thomas. Thomas let out a moan as Raven hit a bunch of nerves just the right way.

Raven then removed his fingers, and Thomas made a soft sound of disappointment, before Raven straddled him, and entered him slowly, gently, so as not to hurt him. Thomas gasped as Raven entered him, both in pain, and pleasure. They continued on from there, harder, and faster, as they both moaned in pleasure, until they released, then, they were done, and both were panting hard, covered in a sheen of sweat, snuggled up together, as Thomas went to sleep, and Raven watched over him, before snuggling closer, and joining him in sleeping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Youko: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Somewhere in-between? TELL ME!!! R&R!!! =^-^=


	3. Allegiences Change

Youko: Sorry for the wait. I was too lazy to post the new chappie. :P But it's here now, and ready to be read! =^-^= Oh, btw, I no own Zoids. Only the plot, and my screwed up imagination. Other than that, I own pretty much nil. :P Oh, and I've re-edited this chappie, by the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chappie 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karl and the others (who had joined when Karl and Irvine had gone back upon finding Thomas missing) were still following the footprints, and eventually came to an abandoned looking mansion type place. They went inside, and looked around. It looked like something out of a horror movie, and something about the place gave them all chills, or maybe the reason for the chills was because someone forgot to close the door, but whatever.

Anyways, it was spooky, and Karl was worried about his little brother, and pissed off at Van and Fiona for driving him off in the first place. He sent them a furious death glare that was so powerful, if looks could kill, Van and Fiona would be dead several times over, before stalking off to look in some other areas of the building, exuding an air of both anger, and worry. He just hoped that his baby brother was okay and unharmed. He didn't know what he'd do if Thomas were…dead…

Everyone winced at the scathing glance Karl had sent at Van and Fiona. They had never seen him show so much emotion, let alone seen THAT much hatred and anger coming from one person before. It stunned them momentarily. They paired off and went in different directions to search.

With Karl, he was still searching around, and eventually came across the main bedroom, and found his little brother in the arms of none other than the renegade Raven. And to make matters worse, they were both naked.

His breath hissed out, not very loudly, but it still woke Raven in some way or another. And because Raven shifted as he woke up, Thomas woke too.

"…Huh…? Karl…? What are you doing here…?" Thomas asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Lieutenant! Why are you, and him……. SLEEPING with eachother?? Do you know how much you've betrayed everyone by doing this? How long has this been going on??" Karl hissed, furious.

Raven narrowed his eyes, and looked like he was about to give a scathing comment, but Thomas silenced him by putting two fingers against Raven's lips. Karl saw the anger dim from Raven's eyes as this occurred, and Thomas turned to Karl, looking apologetic for a second, before it faded, only to be replaced by a steely determination.

"Yes. I do. But how am I betraying anyone, when THEY were the ones that betrayed ME first? I owe them NOTHING. I do not regret what I did, only that you had to find out in this way. I do not care that I've betrayed the Guardian Force. None of them ever really cared about me anyways….. I regret betraying you, Karl, but no one else. At least with Raven, I'll have someone who will care about me… With the others… I was only valuable because of my ability to fix their zoids well." Thomas said bitterly, starting out strong and defensive, but ending with a deflated posture and a defeated look in his eyes.

Raven watched Thomas for a second, before gently nudging the other boy with his nose, causing Thomas to wrap his arms around his neck.

Karl looked a bit saddened, before anger flashed through his eyes. Not anger at Thomas, not even at Raven. But at the self-centered-ness of one Fiona Alisi Lynette. He was furious at her and Van for hurting his little brother. He couldn't believe it. He didn't approve of Thomas'…RELATIONSHIP…with Raven, but…If it made Thomas happy…MAYBE. Just MAYBE. He could turn the other way and pretend he hadn't seen anything….

"….…-" Karl opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a strange man's voice before he could say anything.

"If I know my soldier well, and I know that I do, then he truly does care about that boy he is curled up with. He may not be the most honorable person out there, but he would NEVER rape someone. No matter HOW beautiful they may be. So your brother is safe." the voice drawled, and when Karl whipped around, he saw none other than Gunther Prozen.

"What are YOU doing here?" Karl demanded, glaring at the minister. He couldn't believe that he had dropped his guard so much that he hadn't noticed the white-haired man's entrance.

"Me? I'm merely here to see if the mate that my fledgling chose is acceptable." Prozen replied in mock surprise. "Although I can CLEARLY see that he chose well…" he added, running his eyes along Thomas' form approvingly.

Karl glared, furious at the way the Minister was looking at his baby brother. "I don't trust you…and don't look at him like that…! And…You're supposed to be dead!" the colonel said coldly, gun ready to fire if necessary.

Prozen had on a look of mock hurt.

"Oh Schubaltz, you wound me." the minister sneered, as he moved closer to Karl, cornering him.

Karl looked unnerved. "I'm warning you… I'll shoot!" the colonel warned shakily.

Prozen smirked. "Oh, you wouldn't want to do THAT…. Now would you?" Prozen said in a silken tone that was slightly laced with menace, before he leaned in and kissed Karl, causing the man to go limp in shock, the gun dropping from his hand onto the floor with a clatter.

Karl was too shocked to move, heck, he couldn't even THINK straight! But G$%S! This felt… Pretty good, actually.

Prozen's hands started to move lower down on Karl's body, as the other man made a slight sound of protest, but it was rather weak, as though he didn't really want Prozen to stop.

Prozen pulled back a bit, gazing in amusement at the stunned Colonel.

"You always WERE a pretty one, Colonel…Very. Pretty. And also…very, very spirited in your own way… I always wanted to do all sorts of things to you…"

Karl mustered up enough force to glare weakly at him.

"F—- You." He hissed.

Prozen chuckled.

"Gladly…" he purred, capturing Karl's mouth in another kiss.

Raven and Thomas shot an amused glance at one another, and shared the same thought, 'well, at least we don't have to worry about Karl being mad,' considering he seemed QUITE infatuated with Prozen. They got dressed, as they had a feeling that it would be necessary soon. They then sat on the bed, cuddling, as the other Guardian Force members burst in, only to see not only Thomas and Raven cuddling, which to them was rather creepy, but KARL, kissing PROZEN of all people, which was just downright scary.

"HOLY 3!*^$&%!!" Irvine exclaimed/swore, resulting in Moonbay whacking him on the head, HARD.

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!? THOMAS! Why are you cuddling with HIM?!? He's the ENEMY!!!" Van demanded, eyes wide.

Raven looked up at him, eyes flashing dangerously, reaching for the gun lying nearby.

But Thomas beat him to the replying. "To you, maybe. But not to me. I quit Flyheight. I. F'ING. QUIT!!" Thomas said coldly, glaring at them, as Karl and Prozen noticed that they had company.

"But… He tried to KILL you! On more than one occasion!" Van exclaimed.

Raven narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I never went out of my way to kill him, Flyheight. Whenever I hit him, it was accidental, nothing more." Raven said frigidly, amethyst eyes flashing a demonic red, for a moment.

"Oh yeah? What about that time you trashed his DiBison?" Van demanded.

"Oh. Yes. That's right." Karl recalled, and he smacked Raven. HARD.

"OW! D---it! …That was when I didn't know him. I thought he was just some random soldier."

Thomas sighed.

"Van… I've already forgiven him for that…Though I'll admit that it really cheesed me off. And, KARL! Stop hitting my boyfriend! I understand that you're my brother and it's your job to take care of me, but STILL…~!"

Karl huffed, but otherwise completely ignored his little brother.

"But… He's the ENEMY! He's EVIL!" Van shouted, ignoring Thomas' statement.

Raven rolled his eyes. " 'Evil', is a relative term. What is good? What is bad? I do my job. Nothing more. So I'm a sadist and enjoy killing, but in a world with idiots like YOU, who can blame me?" Raven asked coldly, glaring daggers at Van, as his eyes flickered red once more.

Karl turned to him. "It's true, Van. You and Fiona are to blame for Thomas running off. You both KNEW how he felt towards her, you could have let him down in a less harsh way. You know how sensitive he is!" Karl stated harshly, also glaring at them.

Raven smirked and snuggled into Thomas. "But you can't fix anything NOW, Flyheight, he's MINE. And you can't take him from me." Raven stated possessively, holding Thomas close to him, looking smug as he smirked, slightly showing off one of his sharp fangs.

As Van looked shell-shocked. "B-b-but-" he stammered, only to be cut off by Thomas.

"No Van. You had your chance, and you wasted it. I'm with Raven now." he said coldly.

Van looked to Karl. "He's YOUR brother! You talk some sense into him!" Van exclaimed.

Karl shook his head. " No… I can't say anything, seeing as it IS all YOUR fault in the first place… And I wish to be with my brother… So… I'm staying here as well. I don't care what you tell the others." Karl told Van, shaking his head, eyes steely.

Van's jaw dropped, before he shut it and looked angry. "FINE THEN! WE DON'T NEED EITHER OF YOU ANYWAYS! Come on, guys." he yelled in anger, as he turned and stalked away from the "Dark Side".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Youko: I just thought that a Karl/Prozen pairing would be a cute little side pairing. =^-^= Well, R&R, I wanna know what ya'll thought of it!

Now to answer my reviewers:

Julie: Yes, he is. =^-^= But it's so CUTE to do it that way. And honestly, can you envision him being any OTHER way? And I wasn't planning on adding Karl to this chappie…. But whatever. Here he is! Hope ya likes it! (Tell me if I have them in character! I need to know!) Thanx for reviewing!!! =^-^=


	4. Vindication

Youko: …Wow…I'm finally updating one of my stories…It's a MIRACLE…! …On a side note, I may be going back to fix up some of the previous chapters. It's not a definite, but I'm considering it.

After leaving, the Guardian Force plotted how to get their revenge on Karl and Thomas…Even though they were the ones who betrayed those two in the first place, and had no reason for getting revenge aside from the one they THOUGHT they had.

Moonbay really did feel sorry that they had driven Thomas and his older brother off. She actually HAD liked Thomas, but…He shouldn't have joined up with Raven, of all people! So it's HIS fault that she and the other Guardian Force members were after his blood! …Now, if only she could believe that…

Irvine didn't really care one way or the other. Sure, he was pissed that he had kinda-sorta been stabbed in the back, but…He could certainly admit that he and the other Guardian Force members had had it coming, treating the young man the way that they had. So it didn't REALLY surprise Irvine that Thomas had gone rogue and joined Raven and Prozen. It also wasn't a surprise that Karl had soon followed his younger brother. Those two might not have shown it, but it was obvious that the two adored each other. Irvine was certain that, if Thomas had chosen to walk into hell and stay there, instead of choosing to go with Raven, Karl would have gone right after him and stayed there with him, just like he was staying with Thomas and Raven. …The fact that Karl was now in a relationship with Prozen, of all people was certainly a surprise. Irvine certainly hadn't seen THAT curveball coming! As far as personal feelings…Irvine felt that they should just leave Thomas and Karl be. He felt that they had screwed those two, and especially Thomas, over more than anyone deserved to be screwed over. But…No matter what he might feel about the issue, he would do his job. He didn't really care.

Fiona and Van, on the other hand, felt no remorse about what they did to Thomas at all. They felt betrayed and outraged at what he and Karl had done. They were the ones doing most of the plotting, in fact. Moonbay and Irvine had little to no interest in plotting the demise of the 'traitors.' In fact, they were starting to get headaches over all of the yelling, cheering (from Fiona, obviously), and raging. They couldn't WAIT for this night to be over.

Back with the so-called 'Dark Side…'

Thomas held out a hand to Shadow, who plodded over and sniffed at the proffered hand before nudging it with his metallic snout, giving Thomas a look that clearly said, 'pet me!'

Thomas laughed softly, and did just that, overjoyed that Shadow wasn't shunning him as he had expected.

Raven, for his part, was pleased that his mate and his organoid were getting along so well. Not that he had had any doubts on the matter, of course. Shadow's feelings were greatly influenced by his own so if Raven liked someone, Shadow would most likely feel the same. Raven and Shadow DID have different opinions, on occasion, but for the most part, they agreed. As far as Raven knew, it was like that for all people and their organoids.

"…Raven…? If you're a vampire, then…how does that affect Shadow…?" Thomas' shy, almost timid, question broke Raven out of his reverie.

Raven turned his gaze onto Thomas. His normally icy amethystine eyes were soft and, almost warm.

"…As far as I know, it doesn't, really…I mean…for the most part, the bond between human and organoid is emotional, and can be used to read one another's thoughts. If either of us died - which isn't likely, due to Shadow's near indestructibility and my immortality – sure, we'd be devastated, but…neither of us would DIE, in the literal sense." He explained slowly, almost seeming to think it over as he said it.

Thomas nodded, then paused as one of Raven's statements hit him.

"Wait, by emotional bond…what do you mean? Do you mean that you and Shadow can feel eachother's emotions?" he asked curiously.

Raven nodded, wondering where Thomas was going with this. He could literally SEE the wheels turning in Thomas' huge brain.

"Then…Zeke would reflect Van's feelings, being his organoid, wouldn't he?" Thomas asked, almost dreading to hear the answer.

Raven blinked languidly and considered it.

"…It's highly probable. Shadow doesn't disagree with my opinions unless he's particularly vehement on the subject. He can be very adamant when he's set his mind on something…" with that, Raven trailed off, looking at Shadow in mock anger.

Shadow returned the look with his own serene gaze.

'That's because you refuse to listen to reason otherwise.' Shadow sighed, sounding quite put upon.

Thomas blinked.

"…I heard that."

Shadow almost seemed to roll his eyes.

'_Of course you did. You're Raven's mate, which means, due to your bond to him, you and I can communicate. How else do you think that that idiot, VAN, can communicate to Zeke? FIONA'S the one that's bonded to Zeke…'_ Shadow replied bluntly.

"Be nice, Shadow." Raven reprimanded lightly.

'_I'm always nice. I'd be even NICER if Idiot and Blondie dropped dead.'_ Shadow remarked.

Thomas was bemused by how similar the two were. It was like sitting in a room with two Ravens at once. And as a bonus, NEITHER of them wanted to kill him!

"Shadow, it seems to me like you aren't angry at Zeke at all, yet…You hate everyone related to him. Why is that?"

'_I respect Zeke himself, it's his OWNERS I despise. After all, it's not ZEKE'S fault that his owners are complete and utter morons who wouldn't know a good thing if it bit them in the a$$. But. That's their loss and our gain, now, isn't it?'_ Shadow answered, spitting out the word 'owner' as though it were a curse, and ending the answer with a smug and highly satisfied tone.

Raven smirked.

"Here, here." He concurred.

Thomas knew that they were referring to him, and felt even better about his choice. He knew that, no matter what the Guardian Force had planned, he and his new family could handle it…He had a thought.

"Wait…I need to get some things from the Guardian Force headquarters."

Raven looked sharply at him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I need to get BEEK! I can't believe I almost forgot!" Thomas exclaimed, reverting back to his 'Thomas the Spaz' mode.

Raven rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Then we'll go get BEEK, and whatever else you need. Just…sit down before you hurt yourself, or ME, by flailing about like you are!"

Thomas paused to digest that sentence, and sat down.

"But…How? The base is really well guarded…"

"Well, we have you, and we have Karl. Between the two of you, we should be able to get into the base easily…And then you have Prozen, Shadow, and I. Between the five of us, the Guardian Force doesn't stand a chance! …In fact…I have an idea… But we need the others in here to go over it."

So they went to go find Prozen and Karl, being careful to listen for signs that it would burn eyes to enter into the room (AKA: listening to make sure that they weren't having sex before entering).

When they were all together, Thomas explained the situation.

Karl mentioned that it would probably be a good thing to grab some of his things while they were there.

Then it was time for Raven to go over his plan.

"I'm thinking that, since Prozen and I are so wanted that…Wouldn't the Guardian Force just JUMP on the chance to 'catch' us? So what if, Prozen and I played 'prisoner' to the 'undercover' Karl and Thomas? And then stabbed them in the back as we destroyed the place from the inside?"

'_OR, we could just FIGHT our way in.'_ Shadow pointed out, _'We have two guys who know that base and it's defences like the back of their hands! Why should we risk the possibility of failing in our espionage when we could just do what we do best and blow up everything that gets in our way?'_

Raven paused.

"Point."

Prozen rather liked the 'blow everything up' plan.

Thomas wasn't so sure about it.

"But…How would Karl and I get in to get our things if all of that's going on?"

'Well, you COULD sneak in while Raven, Prozen and I cause our distraction… Actually, that's a better idea. It allows us the chance of falling back as though retreating when you're finished doing whatever it is that you need to do. Judging by how much of a threat the three of us are alone, they would most likely pull out most, if not all, of their forces to battle us off, am I right?'

Karl considered it, going over the guard posts, shifts, patrols, and so on, and nodded.

"Yes…I think that would work. Let me just draw up a map of where all of the guards are."

With the plan of action decided on, they continued to plot when, where, and how they would strike.

Some time at night on the next day, at the Guardian Force headquarters…

The Guardian Force hadn't expected Raven to strike so soon after they had beaten him the last time. And they CERTAINLY hadn't expected Gunther Prozen to attack with him. The Guardian Force was caught with their pants down, as the two deadly men struck RIGHT as the shifts changed and the patrols were all on the other side of the base.

While all of their forces were rushing to fight off Raven and Prozen, Karl and Thomas sneaked into the base and instantly headed for their things, guns cocked and loaded, ready to kill, if need be.

Thankfully, they encountered no one, and managed to gather up everything that they needed, and destroy all that they didn't. After that, they regrouped to head for the hangar to get their zoids.

When they got out, they sent the signal, and, much to the Guardian Force's surprise, Raven and Prozen fell back. They didn't give it much thought, however, and celebrated their 'victory' over their enemies, not realizing until far too late that Karl and Thomas had come back…and sabotaged almost all of their equipment. Including the coffee maker.

With all of that done, the 'Dark Side' packed everything they needed up in their zoids and headed to a different area, knowing that they couldn't stay in one place for too long.

After that, Karl was turned into a vampire by Prozen, which technically speaking made Raven his 'brother' and Thomas his 'nephew' which made him his own 'uncle.'

…It confused him for a time, until he decided that it just didn't matter.

And so, the five of them, including Shadow, unlived and made the lives of the Guardian Force members a living hell happily ever after…

THE END!

Youko: So, how was the final chapter of Bloodlust? Did it meet expectations? R&R please!


End file.
